Providence
by saoirseabheith
Summary: Destiny has a funny way of always getting what it wants. Jack/OC
1. Chapter 1

A stream of moonlight broke through wood blinds and came to rest on the closed eyes of a young brunette woman. Her pale skin seemed to glow in the light, giving her an angelic appearance. Slender hands lay beside her face, clutching the pillow tightly as her eyes moved quickly beneath the lids. Her body began to twist violently between the sheets, and moans slipped passed her full, pink lips. Suddenly she shot up, gasping for breath. Dark, violent images flashed through her mind, and tears leaked from her blue eyes.

"Just a dream." She mumbled quietly and glanced over at the clock on her nightstand. 3:24. "Fantastic." She groaned collapsing back into her pillows. As she lay there attempting to will herself back to sleep, she saw a white light appear just above her head. She was opening her mouth to scream when the light engulfed her. She felt a pull in her stomach and her body lift off the bed.

Suddenly she landed with a loud thump on what felt like a hard wood floor. She groaned and tried to sit up. "Are you alright, Dahlia?" a woman's voice pulled her eyes upwards. A hand grasped her arm and pulled her up gently.

"I don't know yet." Dahlia stated, letting her eyes adjust to the bright light. "What the fuck is going on?" her eyes focused on a woman standing near a table covered in herbs, jars and vials. The woman had long dreads that fell down her back, her skin was dark and flawless; a dress that looked like it belonged in a museum hugged her body.

"I'm sorry for the way I brought you here but it was the only way." The woman said with a smile, showing off black teeth. Dahlia gasped but recovered quickly and stepped away from the woman. "Don't be afraid."

"Who are you?" Dahlia asked taking a moment to take in her surroundings. Random objects covered the walls, cages filled with birds hung from the ceiling along with what seemed like hundreds of jars and ceramics filled with God only knows what. She watched the strange woman take a seat at the table.

"I am Tia Dalma."

"Where am I?"

"My home. Please have a seat." She gestured to a chair that appeared to be made of bone.

"I'm fine, thank you." Dahlia said, her manners kicking in automatically. "I must be dreaming." She thought aloud. Suddenly a sharp sting ached along her arm; Tia Dalma was now standing directly in front of her with a needle in her left hand.

"You can not feel pain within a dream."

"What is going on?" Dahlia asked after several minutes of silence.

"I need your help, Dahlia." Tia Dalma began, "Do you believe in destiny?" She smiled when the younger woman shook her head. "You should, you have quite a bit of destiny around you."

"What does that mean?"

"It is amazing how one tiny change in action can produce an entirely different world." Tia Dalma said as she poured a clear liquid into a bowl. She mumbled a few words and tapped the side of the bowl; Dahlia was shocked to see an image appear as the ripples began to settle.

She could see a woman walking down a dark alley, a hood pulled over her head. Dahlia couldn't help but think that the image looked like something from a Shakespeare revival as she watched the woman move from stall to stall in a market stealing random bits of food and trinkets as she went.

The woman lowered her hood revealing a face that made Dahlia gasp; her own face stared back at her. "What is this?"

Tia Dalma waved her hand over the bowl and it seemed as if the world playing out on the surface of the water began to fast forward. "This is your last life."

"My last life?" Dahlia asked, "Like reincarnation?"

"For lack of a better word, yes. Souls who have not completed their purpose in life will be born again and again until the task is complete."

"What is my task?"

"I can not tell you, only that you should have finished it the last time around." Tia Dalma said, anger evident in her voice. The woman gestured back to the bowl drawing Dahlia's eyes to the image of herself moving swiftly down an alley toward what looked like a dock. The sound of a man's voice yelling after her only seemed to make the woman move faster. "One small action can change history." Tia Dalma muttered again.

Dahlia watched in horror as a man came into view, a pistol pulled from his jacket. He yelled once more before pulling the trigger. The lead pierced the air before lodging itself directly into the chest of the woman. Dahlia watched as eyes identical to hers stared down at the blood covering the ground before collapsing, eyes opened but vacant.

"I don't understand." Dahlia said looking up at the strange woman as the image faded from the bowl.

"You were supposed to have left London the day before but that man promised you jewels and in a moment of greed you decided to stay for just one more day." Tia Dalma got to her feet and moved across the room towards the door. "You were never meant to die in such a manner. Destiny had much bigger plans for you, little one. So when I got the chance, I brought you back."

"Back where?"

"Back in time, silly girl."

Dahlia stared at her as if she had grown another head. "I have lost my mind." She mumbled bringing a hand to her face. "That's impossible."

"It's difficult, not impossible."

Dahlia thought about what she had just seen. 'The woman made a movie play in a bowl. You're just dreaming so you might as well go along with this, it's no use fighting a dream.' She thought. She looked up to see Tia Dalma standing in the doorway watching something in the distance. "What year?"

Tia Dalma turned her head and smiled, "1742."

"I think I'm going to be sick." Dahlia said as she slowly sat down. "Why would you bring me back? My dying a little early once upon a time could not have done that much damage!"

"You know not what you say." Tia Dalma said sadly. "In three months time, a man will die because you were not there to help him."

"What?"

"You are meant for so much in the life to which I've brought you back. Those things can not happen if you are not there to make them happen." Tia Dalma snapped before turning her attention back outside. "They're here."

"Who is 'they'?" Dahlia asked getting to her feet slowly, maintaining a grip on the table in case her weak knees decided to give out on her.

Tia Dalma didn't answer just watched something get nearer. Dahlia heard the sound of heavy boots colliding with wood and then the rough voice of a man.

"Looking lovely as always." The man said ducking passed Tia Dalma but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Dahlia standing in the middle of the room. Dahlia felt her mouth drop open slightly when she saw the handsome man standing in front of her. His dark hair fell around his shoulders, some braided, some dreaded with beads and random objects throughout. A tri-cone hat sat on his head over a dirty maroon bandana. His kohl covered eyes moved up and down her body, causing Dahlia to shift nervously. "What do we have here?" he mumbled as Tia Dalma pushed him further into the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Dahlia broke her gaze from the man only to see two more men staring at her in bewilderment. She brought her eyes back to the first man who was still staring. "Hello." She said quietly.

"What's going on Tia Dalma?" the man asked not taking his eyes off of Dahlia.

"This is the lovely Dahlia. Dahlia this be Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Pleasure to meet you." Dahlia said, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment at his intense stare.

"I'm sure the pleasure is all mine." Jack said with a grin. His eyes slid back down her body to stare at her bare legs. "Quite the outfit."

Dahlia narrowed her eyes in confusion and looked down only to see her white tank top, pressed up slightly making a sliver of her toned stomach visible; her black boxers had been rolled up and came just above her mid-thigh. Dahlia blushed and noticed the other two men watching her.

The younger of the two men finally spoke, "Joshamee Gibbs."

"Hector Barbossa."

Jack's voice brought her eyes back to his. "Just call him Barbossa."

Tia Dalma took Jack by the arm and led him into another room. A sudden chill caused Dahlia to wrap her arms around herself, trying to tame the hairs on her arms that had risen. A heavy jacket dropped over her shoulders, surprising her; she looked back to see Jack Sparrow walking back towards the waiting Tia Dalma.

"Who are you?" Dahlia heard the older man, Barbossa ask.

Before Dahlia had time to answer she heard heavy boot steps reenter the room. She looked over her shoulder to see Jack staring at her curiously. "Ready the boat." He ordered, his gaze never leaving Dahlia. She saw Mr. Gibbs turn to walk out of the shack, while the other man just stood confused. "Do you have any other clothes?"

"I have some for her." Tia Dalma said stepping into the room holding a bundle.

Jack took a step towards Dahlia, "You should probably change. It's chilly outside and will be much colder on the ship."

"The ship?" Dahlia asked looking between Jack and Tia Dalma.

"Yes, you will be coming with me."

"I don't think so." She said stubbornly earning a grin from the rugged man.

Jack tossed the bundle to her, surprised when she caught it easily. "If you would be so kind, my life seems to depend on you being aboard my ship."

Dahlia's blue eyes widened in surprise. After a moment she sighed and pulled a pair of pants and a top from the bundle. "Where should I change?" Tia Dalma pointed towards the small room she and Jack had just left.

As she walked away she could hear the whispers begin. She could vaguely hear Tia Dalma telling an edited version of the story she had told Dahlia, leaving out the fact that Dahlia had been born nearly 245 years in the future. When she stepped out in the black pants that stopped just beneath her knee and a flowing white top that was nearly see-through all eyes fell on her once again.

"Ready when you are." She said, pushing a piece of her dark hair from her face. She walked closer and handed Jack his jacket. When his hand touched hers, a jolt of electricity rushed through her body; the wide-eyed expression on Jack's face told her that he had felt it too.

"Keep it if you're cold." He said, stunning the others with his gentle tone. Jack himself seemed to be surprised at his reaction to the girl but he quickly hid the embarrassment.

"I'll be fine, but thank you." Jack just nodded and quickly walked out of the room, followed by his companions. Dahlia turned to Tia Dalma, "What do I do?"

"Just do what feels natural. This is your world for the time being." Tia Dalma said then pulled a piece of rolled up paper from behind her. "Read this when you are alone, it'll explain some things."

Dahlia sighed at the less than satisfying answer but followed, her bare feet moving silently out of the house towards the end of what appeared to be a small dock where Jack was standing, watching her. She watched his gaze fall to her feet. "I don't have any shoes." She said before he had time to ask.

Jack nodded then gestured to the ladder leading to a dingy that already held the others. "Be careful. The final rung is a bit loose." He told her, taking the bundle of clothes from her hand. Dahlia nodded then gracefully climbed down the ladder, standing next to Barbossa. Jack tossed her, her clothes before descending into the boat.

The trip down the swampy river was quick and soon the dingy was moving towards a massive ship near the shore. Dahlia jumped slightly when she heard a rough voice near her ear. "Beauty isn't she?" Jack asked. Dahlia could only nod, her eyes wide in awe.

Soon the dinghy was being hoisted towards the deck, and Dahlia found herself being pulled out of the smaller boat and onto the much larger one. She once again found herself the center of attention, with the eyes of about 15 men on her. Some stared in confusion while some stared with lust burning in their eyes. One man in particular was staring so intently at her, that Dahlia instinctively took a step back, only to run into a firm chest. She looked up to see the Jack glaring at the man.

"Boys, and ladies," he added after receiving a throat clearing from the crowd. Dahlia looked over to see a beautiful woman standing amongst the men. "This is Dahlia. She will be the newest member of our merry little crew. Now get off your asses and get back to work; I want this ship to be moving and away from this island before I come out." He demanded before gently grabbing her arm and leading her down a small staircase and into a cabin.

'Captain's room.' Dahlia realized when she saw the desk covered in maps and quills. She realized that Jack was watching her with amusement. "What?"

"Nothing, just look a bit like a frightened fawn." He teased shrugging off his jacket. "Now tell me, what was the dear Tia Dalma leaving out of her explanation?"

"Huh?" Dahlia tried to act stupid. She moved around the room taking in her surroundings.

"Where did she get you from? Hell or heaven?"

Dahlia hesitated then said, "Neither."

Jack frowned from his place leaning against his desk. "Don't lie to me."

"I'm not."

"Then tell me the truth."

"The future." Dahlia said as she plopped onto a small couch. She hid a yawn behind her hand and waited for him to speak.

"The future?" Jack asked, disbelief evident in his tone.

"Yes." Dahlia said.

"Where are you from?"

Dahlia hesitated, unsure if Tia Dalma would want her to say. She shoved her hand in her pocket and felt the paper still rolled tightly. "Captain Sparrow, I don't want to be rude but I'm a bit tired. Can we continue this conversation after I've slept for a bit?"

"Just call me Jack, love." He said pushing himself off the desk. "Come upstairs when you're ready."

She watched him walk slowly out of the cabin, glancing over his shoulder once to wink back at her. Once the door was closed she whipped the paper from her pocket and quickly unrolled it. She moved to the desk and spread the paper along the surface, her eyes focusing on messy but legible writing.

Dahlia, I figured it would be easier to explain a few things that will take place if you were not in my presence.

1. Only Jack can know that you are not of this time. He will understand if you give him the opportunity.

2. You will experience dreams that will be so vivid that you will believe them to be true. These are glimpses into the future you could have had if you had lived in this time. Unfortunately there is nothing I can do to stop these would-be memories from coming.

3. Do not let fear stop you from doing what comes naturally to you. The you of the past and the you of the present are one in the same, so use your instincts.

4. He will feel everything you feel.

Be careful little one. If you are to die in this life then there is nothing I can do for you.

Dahlia stared at the paper for what felt like hours but could've only been a few minutes. Her eyes focused on the fourth explanation. "Who is he?" she thought leaning back into the Captain's chair. As her mind swirled with Tia Dalma's words she fell slowly into sleep.

"_Lia?" a husky voice broke the reverie of the young brunette woman, standing at the helm of a massive ship_. "_Are you alright?" She turned her head and saw Jack Sparrow staring at her with a worried expression marring his face. She turned to look back at the never-ending ocean in front of her. _

"_Yes, I'm fine, love." She stated as she felt his strong arms wrap themselves around her, placing his hands on her flat stomach. _

"_What are you doing up here alone?" Jack asked stroking his thumb across her stomach. He had woken up in their cabin and reached across the bed only to grasp at cold sheets. Jack kissed along __the back of her neck to her shoulder, unable to control his need to touch her. _

"_Couldn't sleep. What are you doing awake?"_

"_Well my incredibly sexy bunk mate was not where she was supposed to be." He said brushing his lips along the shell of her ear. "What's on your mind, Lia?"_

"_Tomorrow."_

"_I've told you not to worry about that." Jack stated sounding exasperated._

_Dahlia turned in his arms to stare up at the pirate captain. "It doesn't matter how many times you tell me. Let me come with you."_

"_Absolutely not." He said tightening his grip on her waist. _

"_If I have nothing to worry about then why can't I?"_

"_It's too dangerous." Jack told her, his eyes pleading with her to drop the subject._

_Dahlia pulled out of his embrace and crossed her arms over her chest. "If you go, I go."_

"_Dammit Lia! For once can you just do as I ask?" Jack asked throwing his hands into the air. "I'm trying to keep you safe and you are making it impossible."_

"_I don't need you to keep me safe, Jack."_

_Jack sighed and knew he wasn't going to win this argument. He closed the space between them and pulled her back into his chest; he dropped a kiss on the crown of her head and said, "So damn stubborn."_

"_I love you Jack."_

"_I love you too."_

Dahlia woke with a start; her eyes flew around the dim room in an attempt to figure out where she was. She was no longer in the chair she had fallen asleep in, but now lay in a soft bed in the corner of the room. After a moment the memories flooded back to her. She got to her feet with a sigh and moved back to the desk glancing back at the letter, now in the corner of the desk. The second explanation glared up at her. 'You will experience dreams that will be so vivid that you will believe them to be true. These are glimpses into the future you could have had if you had lived in this time.' "Holy shit." She groaned covering her face with her hands.


	3. Chapter 3

"Such language." her eyes snapped up to see Jack staring at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. How long was I asleep?" she asked stretching her arms above her head, feeling the muscle ache in protest. 'Dreams are just dreams, they don't mean anything more than random thoughts.' She thought. 'Not reality, just dreams.'

"Almost two days." Jack said pulling off his jacket.

"Two days?"

"You needed your rest."

"Apparently." She said quietly, then realized she was in his seat. Dahlia quickly got out of his chair, but he raised his hand with a smile.

"Sit back down, girl."

"Dahlia."

Jack smiled and nodded. "Dahlia."

The sound of her name rolling off his tongue caused a shiver to run up her spine. "I was born in 1986 in Seattle, Washington." She said just loud enough for him to hear her.

"1986. How old are you?" He asked.

"I'm almost 25."

"25." He repeated. At her nod he narrowed his eyes. "What is Washington? Where is that?"

"The United States." His confused look caused her to continue. "In 1775 a war breaks out between the states and England."

"The colonies?"

"Yes." She said. "Well eventually the colonies win this war and becomes an independent country and however many years later I was born on the western coast of the country."

Jack stood in silence just staring at her. Finally he spoke, "Alright."

"That's it?"

"I don't think any other questions are necessary. Tia Dalma told me that you were here to help me."

She nodded, "Yeah." He continued to stare at her. When five minutes of silence passed Dahlia finally spoke, "You're staring."

Jack quickly looked away and Dahlia was almost positive she saw him blush. "You're just quite beautiful."

It was now her turn to blush. "Thank you." She mumbled bringing a hand to her face to push her bangs off her forehead. She took a step towards him. "I'd like to go outside, if that's alright."

"I don't have you chained up down here." Jack said, catching her wrist as she walked by. "But you do need to be careful Dahlia. My men haven't seen a woman such as yourself in some time, if ever. Not all of them are as gentlemanly as me."

"I don't think 'gentlemanly' is a word." Dahlia said, smiling at him for the first time.

Jack rolled his eyes and opened the door for her. "It is if I choose it to be." He stated earning snort from Dahlia. He watched her shift from foot to foot as she tried to avoid any lifted pieces of wood. "We need to get you some shoes, love."

"I'll be fine."

"She said you would be stubborn." Jack said leading her up the stairs to the deck. Dahlia stopped in her tracks as her dream played back in her mind, his words sounding so familiar. "Dahlia?"

She looked up at him to see him watching her. She quickly resumed her trek up the steps until she stood by his side. Her eyes widened as she stared out over the ship; the deck was relatively empty, only a few men milling about the ship. "What's it called?"

"The Black Pearl." Jack said, his voice taking on a wistful tone as he led her towards the wheel. "Are you used to life at sea or do I need to worry about you leaning over the railing for awhile?"

"No, I'm fine on boats. My father owned one when I was a kid."

Jack paused to glance at her and saw a flash of pain cross her face. "What of your family?"

"I don't have one anymore. My parents died in a car accident when I was 17."

"Car accident?"

Dahlia looked at him incredulously before realizing that he literally had no knowledge of cars. "Uh, it's a mode of transportation. Like a badass carriage."

He grinned at her analogy. "Ahh." She leaned against the rail as he placed his hands on the wheel. She saw him pull a compass from his belt and flick the lid open. Dahlia watched the needle spin slightly before landing; it was pointed directly at her. She looked up to see Jack staring at the compass in confusion. "Dahlia, stand on this side of me." He said pointing to the opposite side.

Dahlia narrowed her eyes but did as he asked, watching as the needle followed her movements. "What is wrong with your compass? Am I like magnetized or something?"

Jack looked down at her, his face now void of any emotion. "No, there's nothing wrong with it." He muttered snapping the lid closed and putting it back on his belt. "I need to clear my head for a moment."

"I'll leave you to your thoughts." She said with a smile, trying to ease the tension that had suddenly filled the pirate. She could feel Jack's eyes on her as she descended from the helm and move toward the bow.

Jack pulled the compass back out and opened it. 'Don't point at her. Don't point at her. Please, please, please.' He thought closing his eyes. When he opened them he saw the needle pointing directly at the woman standing at his bow. "Fuck." He muttered. His mind floated back to his time at Tia Dalma's home.

"_She's your destiny, Jackie." Tia Dalma told him. Jack had instantly felt a flutter in his stomach when he first saw the young woman; the feeling left him unsettled._

"_That's ridiculous." Jack told the witch. _

"_Is it? Think about it. I know that you have always felt that space in your little, bitty heart. Do you feel it now?"_

_Jack stood still and suddenly realized that the empty ache he usually felt was gone. His shocked eyes met Tia Dalma's knowing ones. "What should I do?"_

"_She is going to keep you alive. Just keep her safe and let yourself go. She will be a handful though." Tia Dalma said nothing else and shoved him back into the room where the strange woman was standing in barely existent scraps of material. _

"Jack?" a woman's voice broke through his reverie. Jack looked back to see Anamaria watching him.

"What?"

"Who is she?"

Jack heard the accusation in her tone and shook his head. "She's not going to be any danger to us."

"You're acting a bit strange Jack. Well actually less strange than you normally do which in and of itself is strange."

Before either could say anything else, a storm appeared suddenly over them. Rain pounded the deck without mercy. 'She's already got you so distracted that you completely missed a fucking storm!' Jack thought angrily. He watched the men on deck jump into action, holding on to ropes and pulling the sails into place.

He watched as a massive wave broke over the bow, knocking a petite woman off her feet. Jack felt fear rise in him when Dahlia didn't immediately begin to move; he let out a sigh of relief when he saw her roll onto her stomach and push herself to her feet. Jack's eyes narrowed when he saw her limp slightly.

"What's wrong?" he yelled over the sound of thunder.

"It's nothing." Dahlia told him.

Jack knew she was lying but let it go for the time being. "Get into my cabin." When she didn't move he spoke again, "Now! Go!"

Dahlia hesitated but then did as he asked and moved carefully toward the cabin. For hours she heard wind howl around her and the sound of thunder shook the ship to its core, lightening occasionally lit up the dim room. Finally it seemed to die down and she could hear Jack's voice over the wind shouting some order and then heard his now familiar boot steps coming towards the cabin.

She stood carefully, her ankle aching in protest. She was certain she had twisted it when she was knocked to the deck, the shooting ache causing her to wince with each step. Dahlia saw the door open revealing a soaking wet Jack Sparrow.

He looked weary as he slowly closed the door behind him. Jack walked slowly towards her, shrugging off his jacket as he went. Dahlia grabbed for a blanket about the size of a bath towel. "You're bleeding. Take off your shirt." She said as she limped towards him.

"I thought you'd never ask." He said wriggling his eyebrows.

She rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "Just take it off."

Jack maintained eye contact as he pulled his shirt off, revealing a toned chest dotted with tattoos and a few scars. Her eyes were drawn to a deep gash along his stomach. "Got knocked down, some whelp left their knife out and I managed to land on it."

"That takes skill." Dahlia said, as she got closer to him. "Sit." She ordered, nudging his shoulder until he sat in the chair behind his desk.

Jack observed the woman yank a line of fabric from the blanker in her hand and then reach for the bottle of rum sitting atop the desk. She quickly poured some onto the cloth then looked up to meet his gaze. He could see the apology in her eyes as she pressed the cloth to his stomach; he bit back the groan of pain but couldn't stop from squeezing the arms of the chair.

"It's not too deep." Dahlia mumbled to herself and finished cleaning the wound. "Here. Your hair is dripping on me." She said tossing him the rest of the blanket. Jack wrapped the material around his hair and pressed it tightly, water soaking into the threads.

"Which ankle is it?" he asked.

"Left. It's fine."

"Let me see it." He said getting to his feet. He maneuvered Dahlia into the chair he had just vacated and knelt in front of her. Dahlia wanted to tell him to leave it alone but the thought that he was going to be touching her in any way forced those thoughts from her mind.

Jack carefully lifted her left leg up until her foot rested on his knee. Her ankle was swollen and slightly red, a bruise forming. He reached up and ripped another line of material from the blanket and brought his attention back to her leg. He couldn't help but smile when he felt her calf jump beneath his fingers.

He wrapped the fabric around her ankle then began to wrap it around her foot, not to tight but tight enough to keep it from moving too much. As he placed her foot back onto the floor, his eyes caught sight of a tattoo across the side of her right foot. The black letters scrawled from just behind her anklebone, coming to an end just above her toes. 'With all its sham, drudgery and broken dreams it is still a beautiful world.'

"What?" Dahlia asked when she felt his fingertip run along the tattoo.

"I have this on my back." He said, feeling his stomach flip. 'Don't read too much into that Sparrow.' He thought but couldn't help but think the word fate. 'Ugh, don't be a woman!'

Jack stood up and turned to grab another shirt from a small dresser on the other side of the room, giving Dahlia a clear view of the tattoo that covered his back and parts of his arms. She gasped and stood up, moving closer to him. Jack stilled his movements when he felt her fingertips run up his back. "I wouldn't have pegged you for this type of thing." She was so close to him that Jack could feel her breath against his back.

"That's the point isn't it?" Jack said glancing over his shoulder at her.

The door to the cabin swung open, startling Dahlia away from Jack, dropping her arms to her sides. She looked over to see Mr. Gibbs standing there, his eyes wide at their close proximity. "Sorry to interrupt, but there's some fighting on deck."

Jack sighed and yanked his shirt over his head. He quickly moved across the room and followed the older man up the steps. Dahlia hobbled to the door and gingerly climbed the steps, hearing the sounds of angry men getting louder. She stopped when she saw Jack standing between two men, his eyes dark in anger.

"What's this about?" he snapped looking back and forth between the men. Dahlia couldn't help but stare at his intense face; suddenly the image of him staring down at her with the same intensity entered her mind, leaving her tingling.

Dahlia didn't hear what had caused the fight, only saw Jack shake his head and whisper something that had both men standing up straighter. A few more choice words were said and then Jack took a step back, both men scrambling away from him as quickly as possible.

He turned and saw Dahlia watching him, a small smile playing on her lips. "Quite impressive Captain." She said. A rush of lust shot through him at her words. Never had a woman calling him by his title sounded so appealing.

"What can I say? I just open my mouth and the magic flows out." He said. In response Dahlia's stomach growled loudly. "When was the last time you ate?" he asked leading her towards the kitchen. "We need to restock but take anything you want."

Dahlia walked slowly down the small aisle, taking in her options. She eventually settled on what she could only assume was some kind of soup that had been made earlier in the day, at least she hoped so. "Will you join me?"

"If you'd like."

"I would." Jack watched as she dipped some of the soup and then proceeded to sit on the floor, her back against a shelf. He followed suit and sat down across from her, bringing a fresh bottle of rum with him. "So Captain Sparrow, tell me about yourself."

"Not much to tell."

"Then how about fascinating me with a story or two floating around about you." Dahlia said lifting his bottle to her lips, the alcohol burning her throat as it went down.

Jack nodded and began to regale her with tales of escaping islands on the backs of sea turtles, impersonating a member of the clergy and escaping from the East India Trading Company. "And then they made me their chief!" he said, throwing his arms into the air. By the time he had finished his story, the bottle of rum was gone and Dahlia was in tears from laughing. Jack leaned forward, placing one hand near Dahlia's thigh and used the other to reach for another bottle.

When he began to lean back to his seat, his realized how close his face was to Dahlia's and suddenly had a hard time breathing. He slowly lowered the bottle to the ground and placed it next to Dahlia; he brought his hand to her face and brushed her bangs from her eyes.

Dahlia bit her lip then said, "If I wanted you to kiss me, would you do it?" Jack narrowed his eyes and slipped his hand around to the back of her neck.

"If you really wanted it, yes." His lips were an inch from hers. Dahlia licked her lips, her tongue brushing against his bottom lip. Before she could even think, his lips were on hers. Dahlia wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Jack slipped his tongue into her mouth and groaned when her hands trailed down to his waist. He pulled back and rested his forehead against hers. He could smell the alcohol on her and sighed. "Come on, let's get you to bed before you start ripping my clothes off."

"I don't want to go to bed." She said, her voice a little lower then what Jack was used to.

Jack stood up, pulling her with him; Dahlia stumbled and groaned in pain when her ankle rolled slightly. Jack saw the pain in her eyes and lifted her into his arms. Dahlia wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her through the kitchen towards his cabin. He kicked the door open and weaved through the room to his bed. He dropped her gently onto the mattress, fighting back the urge to join her. "Get some sleep Dahlia."

"Where will you sleep?" Dahlia asked, feeling exhaustion begin to take her again.

"I don't sleep." He said, winking at her before leaving his room without another word. Dahlia sighed and pulled the heavy blanket over her body; the alcohol weighed down on her and she was asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.


	4. Chapter 4

**So I would just like to thank everyone who has reviewed, means a lot so keep it up! And this chapter is a bit raunchy so if that's not for you, well then you shouldn't be reading an 'M' rated story, now should you? Hope you Enjoy!**

**/**

"Dahlia, can you help me with this?" Dahlia heard Anamaria ask. Through the darkening evening she could see the woman gesturing to a large crate sitting in front of her on the dock. Dahlia nodded and walked down the gangplank; both women lifted the crate with a bit of a groan. "Leave it to the men to disappear when things need to be done." Anamaria grunted out as they carefully climbed aboard the ship.

Dahlia nodded, nearly tripping on a slightly raised plank. "What is this?"

"My guess is rum."

"Of course." Dahlia rolled her eyes as they carefully dropped the crate to the deck. "Fuck it, let them move it later."

Anamaria nodded in agreement, wiping a bead of sweat from her brow. "Come on, let's get you off this ship for awhile."

Dahlia smiled and followed the woman back to the dock. Over the month that she had been aboard the Pearl, she and Anamaria had grown close. Dahlia had discovered that being in the constant presence of loud, obnoxious men left one yearning for the presence of a woman. "Where is everyone?" she asked as they began moving through the town.

"Most likely at the Faithful Bride." At Dahlia's confused look, Anamaria elaborated, "Bar and Brothel. Lonely men get drunk and pick through the choice of ladies, and lemme tell you, they have to be incredibly lonely or incredibly drunk to pick some of the ones I've seen."

Dahlia felt a pang of jealousy at the thought of Jack being in such a place. 'God Dahlia, don't be stupid.' She thought, brushing the thoughts aside. Ever since the night in the kitchen Jack had kept a safe distance from her, almost as if he was afraid to get within a foot of her. This drove Dahlia to near insanity; every night she dreamt of what their lives could be like and in the waking world she got nothing but a smile and constant staring.

"Jack tends to just drink." Anamaria said with a knowing grin. Dahlia blushed and looked at her feet. "When are you going to put the man out of his misery and sleep with him?"

"I'm not the one keeping distance." Dahlia said seeing the sign for the bar in front of her, glowing with numerous torches around the door. "He always acts like I'm going to break if he gets too close."

"Poor little Captain." Anamaria said with a shake of her head. "Let's say you and I get drunk with the rest of them tonight."

"I like your thinking. Lead the way." She followed Anamaria into the smoke-filled building, keeping her amazement off of her face. One thing she knew for certain was that as long as you look confident in your surroundings you will be fine, it doesn't matter if it's the 18th century or the 21st century.

The women quickly grabbed a pint glass filled to the rim with beer. "I'll be right back." Anamaria told her before disappearing into the crowd.

Dahlia downed the first and then reached for another. Her hand was grabbed by rough, calloused fingers, which proceeded to drag her along the side of the bar until she was yanked into the arms of a short, squat man. Dahlia shoved the man away, only to hear ragged laughter while the arms wrapped around her waist again. "Feisty one, aren't you?" the strange man laughed.

"Let me go." Dahlia demanded, her voice low and surprisingly threatening.

"Wench has seemed to have forgotten her place." The man snapped, smile vanishing from his wrinkled face. Dahlia looked over his shoulder to see a large group of men staring at her, looks of lust written all over their faces. "I'll make sure she knows where it is when I'm done with her."

Dahlia's head snapped to the side when a palm collided with her cheek, knocking her back a few steps. She brought wide eyes up to see the old man advancing on her, but she was too dazed to realize what was coming. He grabbed a handful of her dark hair, yanking her face near his.

Suddenly the man was ripped from his feet, a boot pressed against his throat and a sword in his face. Dahlia was shocked to see Jack standing over the man, rage practically pouring off of him. "Are you alright?" he asked, his voice low and dangerous. His dark eyes never left the man at his feet.

"Yeah, I'm ok." She said, bringing a hand to her face.

Jack heard the pain in her voice and knelt beside the older man. Dahlia jumped when he reared back and slammed his fist into the man's face. "If you or your crew get within twenty feet of her again, I will kill you." Jack said, his tone leaving no doubt that he meant every word.

He stood upright and looked at Dahlia, sheathing his sword before bringing his hands to cup her face softly. He turned her head slightly in order to take a better look at her right cheek, a large handprint beginning to form on her skin. His jaw tightened and as he began to turn around to go after the man again, Dahlia grabbed his shirt.

"I'm fine." She told him, eyes pleading that he let it go.

Jack nodded and dropped his arm around her waist, leading her back to his table where the crew of the Black Pearl was on its feet. When he saw their intent he raised his hand. "I'm taking her back to the ship."

"Should we come as well?" Mr. Gibbs asked. He was still in a state of shock from seeing Jack leap over their table and cross the room in a matter of seconds.

"No, stay. Enjoy yourselves." He said before leading Dahlia towards the door. Dahlia noticed all eyes on them, some in shock, some in anger. Once they had made it out into the cool night air Jack stopped and turned to face her. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes. You don't have to come back with me. You should stay."

"If I stay, that man will die so it's better if I go with you." He said, jaw clenching again as he replayed the scene in his mind. He had seen her enter the bar as soon as she stepped inside and watched her laugh with Anamaria before grabbing a beer. When the pirate grabbed her arm, Jack dropped his beer to the table and shoved his chair back. As soon as he saw Dahlia's face fly to the side under the force of the man's hand, Jack was on his feet, climbing over the table and across the room.

"Jack?" Dahlia's voice broke through the haze that had surrounded him.

"Sorry." He said dropping his hand down from her shoulder to her wrist before taking her hand. He felt a shock rush through him as her fingers entwined with his.

He tugged on her hand and they walked silently to the Pearl, each lost in their own thoughts. Jack pulled her into the cabin they had been sharing the last month and closed the door behind him. Dahlia moved to the mirror she kept by the bed. "Well that's attractive." She mumbled looking at the mark that was beginning to fade, meaning a bruise would be in its place by morning.

She turned to see Jack with a rum bottle tipped up, chugging it down. Dahlia shook her head and pulled off the black boots that Jack had bought her when they first reached Jamaica a week into her stay on the Pearl. She moved behind the changing screen and stripped out of her pants and top, replacing them with her boxers and tank top. It was only the second time she'd worn the outfit, knowing it caused Jack to squirm.

Dahlia stepped from behind the screen to see Jack sitting at his desk staring at a group of maps, his face serious as he looked between two of them. "Whatcha doin?" she asked moving to the bed. Jack looked up in time to see her crawling onto the mattress.

He cleared his throat, looking away from her legs that stretched from beneath the tiny shorts. "Considering where to go next."

Dahlia smiled and shook her head. The captain in him always won out despite the situation. "I think I'm going to try and sleep. You should go back into town."

Jack shook his head and moved from his place at his desk to the basin of water on the other side of the room. "No, I'm tired as well." Dahlia frowned as he threw water onto his face.

She watched his familiar trek to the loveseat near the window. "You know you can sleep in your own bed." She said. They had had the same conversation over and over and Jack never budged. "Jack, don't be ridiculous." Dahlia said watching him lay on the small couch. He didn't acknowledge her words; instead he pulled his hat lower on his head. "There is plenty of room in this bed."

When he still didn't respond she slid from the warm sheets, hissing when her bare feet touched the cool wood floor. She walked slowly towards the pirate and then knelt beside the couch. Jack sighed and glanced over at her; he felt his stomach flip and heart began to race as he stared into her bright blue eyes. "Come to bed, Jack."

After a few minutes of silence he accepted her offered hand and let her lead him towards his bed. He stopped when she turned to face him. He stared down at her as her small hands slipped under his jacket and pushed it from his shoulders; she pulled off his hat and tossed it onto the table nearest to them. She sat on the edge of the bed and slid over to where she was previously lying.

Jack slipped out of his boots and pulled his belt off before sliding into the space next to her. His body was immediately tense when her perfume filled his head. 'Hold it together, Sparrow.' He thought glancing over to see Dahlia already fast asleep on her side facing him. "Goodnight, love." He whispered before falling her into sleep.

_Dahlia stared down at her left hand, a diamond gleaming in the flickering candlelight almost seeming to glow. "Do you regret it?" Jack's voice broke the silence that had engulfed her. She looked up to see him leaning against the closed door, his eyes narrowed as he waited for an answer._

_She slowly got to her feet and made her way towards him. She rested her hands against his chest then kissed him softly. "Never." She finally whispered._

_Jack pushed her back towards the bed, blowing out the candles as he went. He left two lit as they were too far away from her embrace. Dahlia giggled at his urgency; when she felt her legs hit the foot of the bed she collapsed into the sheets. Jack covered her body with his, lifting her slightly to move her further up the bed so her head rested on the pillows. "You are wearing way too many clothes." He breathed out. _

_Dahlia laughed and sat up slightly pulling her top off and tossing it over his shoulder across the room. Jack leaned down and kissed his way down her chest, and stomach stopping at the hem of her pants. He undid the tie and slowly pulled the offending garment down her well-muscled legs. Dahlia let her knees knock together and bit her lip as she looked up at him beneath hooded eyes._

_Jack groaned at the picture she painted. Her bare form with her dark hair fanned around her head, that combined with her sweet expression gave her an innocent look that was driving him crazy. He touched her knees, pulling them apart gently. Dahlia grinned up at him and dropped her legs enough for him to slide between her thighs. He brought his hands to her face, stroking the soft skin of her cheek while staring into her eyes._

"_What?" she finally asked._

"_Nothing, just thinking that I am a lucky bastard." He said sincerely. Dahlia couldn't stop the huge grin from spreading across her face at his words. She leaned up and kissed him slowly, allowing his tongue entrance into her mouth. Jack rocked gently into her core causing her to moan into his mouth. _

_He slid down her body until he knelt between her thighs. He smiled up at her before dipping his tongue into her, tasting her sweet pussy. A primeval feeling took over him as he furiously licked and sucked her sensitive flesh. Dahlia writhed on the bed, pulling his hair roughly as pleasure swept through her body. She came hard and fast within minutes of his first tongue stroke._

Dahlia snapped awake, a moan still on her tongue; she took a deep breath trying to calm her racing heart. She looked up and saw Jack's dark eyes watching her. His eyebrow was raised and a small smile played on his lips. Dahlia then realized that one of her hands was clutching his shirt while the other was gripping the waist of his pants.

"Good dream?" he asked, his voice dripping with lust.

Dahlia felt her heart take over and leaned forward slightly, placing a soft kiss on Jack's full lips. She was surprised when she felt him respond by pulling her closer to his body; he entwined his legs with hers keeping her against him. Dahlia moaned when she felt his tongue swipe across her bottom lip seeking entrance into her mouth.

Jack rolled her onto her back, coming to settle between her thighs, hands sliding from her face to her sides, slipping beneath the thin fabric of her shirt. Dahlia moaned against his lips when she felt his fingertips run along the sensitive skin just beneath her breasts. Her hands tangled in his dreads, deepening the kiss; she felt her body react strongly to the feel of his tongue sliding across her own.

They separated when oxygen became an issue; Jack rested his forehead against hers and took several deep breaths. "Fuck." He muttered.

Dahlia ran her hands down his back, "Yeah." Was all she could breath out.

"Dahlia…" he began but trailed off when she brought a finger to his lips.

"Don't think so much, Jack." Dahlia whispered leaning up to kiss him softly. "Please just for once, feel." Jack smiled down at her, and could only nod as he tangled his fingers into her hair.

Dahlia instantly dropped her hands to the hem of his shirt, yanking it up his chest and over his head, throwing it across the room. He grinned down at her as her fingertips slid down his back, the muscles jumping under her soft touch. Dahlia shrieked in surprise when he flipped her so that he lay beneath her. She giggled and said, "Who woulda thought you'd let be on top?"

"I'm full of surprises." He responded leaning up, keeping her close to his chest. Jack pulled her shirt up, following her example by throwing it across the room. He stared at her chest in awe. 'This shouldn't happen, it can not end well!' a little voice in his mind screamed but he ignored it and dropped a kiss just above her breasts.

Dahlia stared at his face, suddenly feeling insecure about her body. Jack's eyes scanned her silently then tilted her face down and kissed her roughly, rolling her back under his body. Dahlia felt his hands move from her hips to the hem of her boxers. Jack backed away to yank her fabric down her shapely legs, leaving her in just her panties.

"Perfection," he mumbled staring down at her form. Dahlia blushed and sat up on her elbows, curling her finger at him. He stood from the bed and yanked off his pants and removed the bandana from around his hair. He covered her body with his, once again kissing her passionately. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked staring into her eyes.

"Never been more sure of anything." She whispered as she kissed him softly. 'God I can't believe this is happening!' she thought as he ran his hands up her bare sides. Jack could have cum right then at the feel of her bare skin against his. Dahlia moaned when his fingers slid into her panties, brushing against her core. Jack pulled back slightly and watched her face as he slipped a digit inside her body; Dahlia bit her lip and thrust her hips against his hand.

She tossed her head against the pillow when he slipped another finger in, "Fuck." She mumbled grabbing his face; she kissed him roughly moaning into his mouth when he flicked her clit with his thumb. "Stop teasing." She nearly pleaded. Jack smiled cockily pulling his fingers away from her sensitive core causing her to moan in disappointment. He got onto his knees between her legs slipping his index fingers in both sides of the black lacy fabric.

Her bright eyes twinkled when she felt him slide the panties down her legs, throwing them off the bed. Dahlia got onto her knees in front of him, placing her palms on his chest. She stared into his brown eyes as her small hand grasped his erection enjoying the look on his face. His eyes fluttered for a moment and he shuddered in lust.

Jack kissed her firmly as her hands continued to stroke him. When he couldn't take the feather touches of her fingers on his cock, Jack pushed her gently back onto the bed. He settled back between her open thighs with his jutting erection pressing against her. "Last chance to tell me no."

"Fuck me." Dahlia demanded, reaching between their bodies to grasp his dick pulling it towards her dripping core. Jack grinned and pushed into her body pausing for a moment to let her small body adjust to his size. He knew she wasn't a virgin but was still afraid to hurt her; as the thought briefly crossed his mind, a surge of anger at another man touching her raced through his body, surprising him.

He had never felt anyone so tight and fell forward bracing himself on either side of her head. Dahlia bit back a scream when he slid home, the second thrust was too much and she moaned loudly. Jack pulled out completely then slid back in roughly causing her to dig her nails into his back. He readjusted his position to lean back on his knees and moved her down the bed towards him, lifting her hips to meet his cock then slid back into her.

"Dahlia I need to know," he paused, closing his eyes when she squeezed her inner muscles around him. "How slow do I need to be?" he finally spit out.

Dahlia leaned up on her elbows and pulled his head down roughly. "Fuck me hard Jack." She muttered against his lips.

Jack groaned at the words and kissed her again. He pounded into her body with a force and speed that would leave her sore for days but Dahlia loved every second of it. Jack's fingers dug into her hips as he pulled her body towards his as he thrust forward. Dahlia cried out quietly when his dick hit her g-spot harshly; Jack angled his hips slightly and hit the spot with every thrust. The girl was losing it fast and was nearly over the edge when Jack stopped completely.

"What the fuck?" she asked rocking her hips into his, causing his cock to slid in and out slowly. Jack groaned at the sensation of her tight pussy grasping his dick but refused to move. "Jack! Please!"

He leaned down sliding his tongue into her mouth, "Say that again." He said against her lips. Dahlia glared up at him and squeezed her inner muscles around him, causing him to grunt. In response Jack reached down at rubbed her clit roughly. "Say it." He repeated removing his hand.

Dahlia relented and begged, "Jack, please fuck me." Jack groaned and started to move again, slowly at first then picking up speed. Dahlia quickly lost it and bit his shoulder to stop herself from screaming his name as she came around his cock.

He flipped her onto her stomach and pulled her onto his knees in one quick motion. He slammed back in, groaning at the new depth he felt. Dahlia dropped her head to rest against the cool sheets, arching her back slightly.

Curses streamed out of her sweet mouth as she got closer to the edge. Jack felt his control leaving him at the sound of her saying his name and how good he felt inside of her. Just as he was about to cum, he pinched her clit causing a shriek of pleasure to rip from her. He groaned loudly and filled her with his cum, her pussy milking him for all he had.

Jack collapsed on top of her gasping into the crook of her neck. Dahlia groaned in disappointment when he slipped out of her. Jack smiled and rolled off of her onto his back; Dahlia moved onto her side and stared at the man next to her. He looked over at her and lost himself in her blue eyes. They laid in silence for a moment until Jack cupped her cheek and kissed her softly. "If you regret this in the morning, tell me." He whispered against her lips.

Dahlia rolled her eyes and deepened the kiss, moaning when he rolled her onto her back covering her body with his. Dahlia buried her hands into his hair, needing him closer. Jack broke the kiss when his lungs began to burn and stroked his thumb along her jaw, taking in every inch of her face.

"You're beginning to ruin my reputation." He whispered, kissing her softly. Jack moved back to his place next to her.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, love." Jack said shoving his arms beneath his pillow. Dahlia sighed heavily and stared at him. "It's very hard to sleep if you keep looking at me." He said opening one eye.

Dahlia sighed again and rolled onto her side, away from him. She felt the bed shift slightly as Jack moved closer to her; his arm dropped over her waist, his hand resting on her toned stomach. Dahlia's eyes fluttered closed when she felt his lips brush along her shoulder.

"Sleep sweet, Jack." She whispered, placing her hand over his. She felt him slide his fingers between hers as she fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Jack is a bit OC in part of this but I couldn't help myself...Hope you Enjoy. Review pretty, pretty please.**

Jack awoke slowly, his eyes blinking rapidly as they adjusted to the dim light. He glanced down to see a head of dark hair resting on his shoulder, and a small hand fisted on his stomach. A small smile broke across his face as the memory of earlier flashed across his mind; he stroked his fingers up her spine, enjoying the small shiver that ran over her and the feel of her pressing her body more firmly against his.

He stared down at her, his heartbeat picking up speed as he stared at her slightly parted lips, swollen from the sheer number of kisses they had encountered the night before. 'She shouldn't have this much control over you, Sparrow.' He thought trying to calm his racing pulse.

Jack watched her eyes move beneath her eyelids and wanted nothing more than to know what was going on in her head. Throughout his life, Jack had counted on his ability to read people to get him out of trouble or to get him money or whatever it was that he needed in the moment. The woman in his arms remained a mystery to him and that fact drove him crazy.

He would catch her watching him, the look in her blue eyes was unrecognizable but always caused a stirring in his stomach and his heart to race. The sight of her face made him want to drop every duty he had as a captain and stare at her for hours; he wanted to study every freckle that dotted her nose and cheeks, wanted to watch her dimples appear when she laughed, wanted to see her nibble her bottom lip the way she did when she was lost in thought.

He had only heard bits and pieces of her past but she remained guarded making him wonder what had happened in her life before Tia Dalma had brought her back to him. For him. "_She's your destiny, Jackie." _Tia Dalma's voice echoed in his head. Every fiber in his being wanted to run away and hide until the very idea of destiny and love had been drowned by several gallons of rum.

Jack heard Dahlia's breathing change slightly and felt her stretch her arms as she began to wake up. Her bright blue eyes fluttered open, a sweet smile stretched across her face when she saw him looking down at her. "Hey." She whispered.

"Sleep well?"

Dahlia just nodded, closing her eyes again. "When do you have to get up?"

"Soon." Jack told her, shocked by how disappointed he was to have to leave the bed. 'Act like a pirate!' his mind screamed at him. He shouldn't want anything more than to be at the helm of his ship, but here he was wanting to lay in his bed all day as long as Dahlia was next to him.

"You ok, Jack?" her sweet voice broke through his racing thoughts. She had lifted her head from his shoulder; her dark hair was tangled and mussed from sex and sleep, making him want to roll on top of her and mess it up even more. The look of worry and fear mixed with that unrecognizable emotion in her eyes drew his mind from the gutter and back into the emotional hell he had been in since he laid eyes on her.

"I'm wonderful, love." He tried to reassure her. "You regret it?"

Dahlia slipped her thigh over his body and straddled him and leaned forward, dropping a kiss onto his lips. "Not even close to regret." She said leaning down to kiss him. Jack wrapped his arms around her waist, sliding a hand to her ass. His cock was hard almost instantly and pressing against her thigh; he ran his hands down her thighs then back up again coming to rest on her hips.

"What I like to hear." He mumbled against her lips. Jack's lips slid down from her mouth to her neck, causing the woman above him to moan. He groaned when Dahlia reached between them and stroked his erection. "Lia…" he started sitting up.

"No thinking." She told him pushing firmly back onto the bed. "I need you to fuck me." The beg in her voice only caused him to harden even further. He ran his hands up her stomach, cupping her breasts as he kissed her roughly.

"Jesus." Jack mumbled as he watched her slide down his legs until she was kneeling between his knees. Jack's eyes rolled back in his head when she grasped his erection and stroked roughly. Jack stared down at her with hooded eyes as he watched her take his hard dick into her mouth. Her tongue flicked across the sweet spot beneath the head causing him to groan. His hands made their way to her hair and he pulled tightly making Dahlia moan in a mix of pleasure and pain. The vibrations of her moan on his cock surprised Jack. "Fuck." He growled out pulling her head away and pushed her onto the bed. Dahlia scrambled back up bed, feeling the pillows against her back. Jack settled over her. Dahlia grabbed his face and brought it down for a passionate kiss. Jack grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head with one hand.

"Jack fuck me!" she ground out when he slipped the head of his dick inside. He slid in an inch or two before pulling back out, causing her to moan in disappointment. "Baby please!" Jack leaned down and kissed her roughly.

"Beg me Dahlia." He demanded harshly. Dahlia rolled her hips against him, causing him to grunt loudly.

"Jack please, fuck me, please." Her voice rose an octave as he plowed into her. Jack pounded her into the bed, groaning when she squeezed her pussy around his dick. "Harder!"

Jack released her wrists and brought his hands down to her waist, using the leverage to slam harder into her body. Dahlia shoved on his shoulders pushing him onto his back. Jack grinned when she straddled his body, but the grin fell when she hovered above his cock. Dahlia dropped her body slightly taking the tip of his dick. Her head dropped, hair falling down her back. Jack couldn't take being teased and slammed his hips upward, forcing the rest of his cock in her tight pussy. A scream ripped through her throat as she came hard around him.

Jack kept pushing his dick into her, keeping up with the rocking of her hips. He brought a hand down and rubbed her clit with his thumb. Another shriek came from the woman on top of him. Jack knew he wouldn't be able to control himself if she made another sound like that. He watched in fascination as her contorted in pleasure; he was so focused on her face and the feel of her around him that he didn't hear the door to his cabin open until a loud gasp echoed from the doorway.

He looked towards the door and saw Gibbs and Barbossa standing just outside his door, mouths agape. Jack quickly flipped Dahlia beneath him and had her covered with the duvet before she could fully comprehend the situation. "Out!" Jack yelled.

The two older men stood for a second but when Jack repeated the order they slammed the door closed. Jack's attention was drawn back to Dahlia when he heard her laugh break the silence. He turned confused eyes towards her. "So priceless." She said between giggles. Jack sighed as sexual frustration built in him but he couldn't help but smile at the sound of her laugh.

"I'm glad you think this is so funny." He muttered as he got to his feet. Dahlia bit her lip to stop any noise from escaping her lips; it wasn't that difficult once her eyes focused on Jack's bare form. She frowned when he yanked on his pants and shirt. Jack moved back to the bed, placing his hands on either side of her head; he dropped a soft kiss to her lips then said, "I'll be back after I find out what they wanted."

Dahlia nodded and kissed him again. Jack moved away from the bed and headed out to the deck before he could consider ignoring his crew and ravishing the naked woman in his bed.

"This had better be important." Jack stated as he climbed the steps to the helm where Gibbs and Barbossa were standing. Both men looked at him with sheepish expressions on their faces.

"We didn't see anything, Captain." Gibbs stuttered out.

Jack nodded even though the possessiveness he felt in the pit of his stomach only churned at Gibbs' statement. 'Shouldn't even have seen her bare back.' He caught himself thinking. He shook his head slightly before speaking. "What did you want?"

"We won this in a nice round of cards." Barbossa said, a twinkle in his eye that seemed to appear when treasure was mentioned. He handed Jack a bit of hide with black figures on it. "Map you've been looking for."

Jack's eyes widened as he stared down at the detailed map. "Excellent. Set a course."

"Shall we come down to get you should anything happen?" Barbossa asked wriggling his eyebrows.

"Unless there is imminent danger to this ship, leave me out of it until we get to the end of the map."

Barbossa and Gibbs watched the Captain stagger towards his cabin, Jack's movements a bit quicker than they were used to. Barbossa looked over at Gibbs, "Seems that Aphrodite has found her way into Jack's old heart."

"It would seem so." Gibbs said with a laugh before turning the wheel in the right direction.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it's been so long...my computer decided to explode and I lost everything. Enjoy and review!**

"This one?" Jack asked, running his fingertip along a small scar on her left wrist.

"I fell off my bike when I was seven." Dahlia explained. At his confused look she continued, "Uh, it's a machine with two wheels that move in tandem that you ride around. My front wheel hit a crack and I panicked and just kinda fell over sideways. It was pretty embarrassing at the time."

Jack smiled and ran his fingers through the mess of her hair. They had been confined to his bed for three days, leaving only for food and fresh air. "It must be a fascinating world you lived in."

Dahlia shrugged as she rolled onto her stomach. "It has its perks." She told him, tracing the tattoo over his heart. "I mean air conditioning is a blessing straight from God and every other type of technology is fantastic but I don't know."

Jack narrowed his eyes at the faraway tone. "Were you not happy there?"

Dahlia bit her bottom lip. "I was happy but I always felt like there was something missing. I didn't have family to spend all the holidays with and my friends were all getting married and having kids and I wasn't. I know that sounds trivial." She hesitated but then kept speaking. "Have you ever felt like you were completely alone even though you were surrounded by people?"

"All the time."

"I hate that feeling."

Before Jack could respond, a knock came against the door. The pirate climbed out of the bed, yanking on his pants as he went. He opened his door to see Barbossa standing on the other side. "What?"

"We're here."

"I'll be out in a minute." Jack shut the door and moved quickly around the room pulling on clothes. "Get dressed."

"What's going on?" Dahlia asked wrapping the duvet around her body. She could see a gleam in Jack's eyes and felt her nerves tingle.

"We've arrived at our destination." Jack turned on his heel and practically ran out of the room. She could hear his boots stomp against the steps and the deck just above her.

She dressed in a pair of black pants and a white blouse, then tugged on her boots. She ran her fingers through her hair trying to loosen the knots but knew she needed to shower before any real work could be done on the tangled mass. 'How do people just not shower here?' she thought as she carefully pinned her hair up.

She heard men laughing and moved toward the doorway. Dahlia climbed to the deck, her eyes narrowing when the bright sun hit her for the first time in a day and a half. Jack was staring at a tan scrap of paper, a smile playing at his lips. He muttered something to Barbossa who began yelling orders. Dahlia crossed the deck towards the pirate captain.

"What exactly is our destination?" she asked coming to stand beside him.

Jack lifted his hand and pointed towards a coastline about a mile away. "That."

"What's there?"

"The Fountain of Youth." He said, excitement painted across his face.

Dahlia stared at him in disbelief then brought a hand to her face. "What?" she finally asked.

"You don't know the story?"

"No. I know it but I just didn't think it was real. No one has ever found it."

Jack shot her a cocky grin. "That's because I haven't looked yet."

Dahlia couldn't help but smile at his confidence. She just shook her head and looked out at the deck. Barbossa was yelling at crewmen as they readied a smaller boat for the short trek from the Pearl to the shore. 'Who would've thought I'd be standing next to a man who is convinced the Fountain of Youth is an actual place? Holy shit.' She thought with a sigh.

"I want you to stay on the boat while we go."

"Why?"

Jack hesitated. "It could be dangerous and I don't want you to be at risk."

Every fiber in her being wanted to argue with him but she just nodded. Jack smiled and dropped a kiss on her swollen lips. He moved passed her only to be stopped by a hand on his wrist; he looked back to see Dahlia staring at him. "Be careful."

"Like anything could get to me." He teased. He made his way to the dinghy and climbed in; the boat dropped into the ocean and soon Barbossa and Jack were rowing towards the shore at a pace none of the crew had ever seen before.

Dahlia sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time and focused her eyes on a glow coming from the beach. "What is that?" she asked Anamaria who had come to stand next to her.

"What?" Anamaria asked.

"That." She said pointing at the figure.

"I don't see anything."

Dahlia looked at her incredulously. "You can't see that?"

"It's a beach Lia."

Dahlia shook her head and looked back at the beach, where the figure was moving away from the water into the wooded area just off the shoreline. She walked back down into Jack's room and stared at the bed. The duvet was on the floor, pillows scattered across the bed and the linen sheets were tangled. She felt her cheeks heat up as the memories of why the bed was in such disarray washed over her.

She couldn't shake the anxious feeling that washed over her and she began to pace the length of the room. Hours passed and still no sign of Jack or Barbossa. Her feet were beginning to hurt from the constant walking so she settled on the bed, her fingertips tapping against her thigh. Eventually she felt exhaustion begin to creep through the nervous energy and she fell into a restless sleep.

Jack Sparrow glanced back in time to see Barbossa tripping over yet another tree root. "Mate, watch where you are going." He snapped, irritation dripping from every word.

"Jack, it's time to go back. I'm hungry." Barbossa whined. Jack rolled his eyes and continued to climb over a massive log. His hands gripped the wood, pulling himself up on top of the fallen tree. "Jack."

"Just a little further." Jack said over his shoulder then dropped to the other side of the log. He tried to take a step forward only to find his boots trapped in what looked like mud. "Bloody hell." He muttered, trying again. Suddenly it felt as if something grabbed at his ankles and before he had time to yell for Barbossa, Jack was pulled down and collapsed against a stone floor.

He lay there for a moment, blinded by a bright light engulfing the room. "Hello Mr. Sparrow." A woman's voice called from somewhere in front of him.

"Captain." He mumbled pushing himself onto his knees. A soft laugh echoed through the room. Jack looked up to see a dark haired woman staring out of a window; he quickly got to his feet and took a step towards her. Beyond her he could see the ocean and the Pearl. 'How am I above it?' he thought when he realized he was pulled down through the earth but was now somehow well above the shoreline.

"Magic." The woman answered his unspoken question, still staring down at the waters. "It's quite a ship you have Captain Sparrow. Must have cost you a lot to get it."

"Just my soul." Jack said staring at the woman. A deep purple chiton clung to her curves, a bit of her leg exposed. Her skin was tanned and flawless.

"That's a mighty big price to pay." The woman said turning to face Jack. A gasp escaped his lips when he stared down at Dahlia's face.

"What? Why?" Jack asked, unable to form a coherent sentence.

"This is your ideal woman." She explained waving a hand in front of her body. "Does it upset you to see?"

"Yes." At her raised eyebrows he continued, "No, I mean no it doesn't upset me it's just strange. Who are you?"

"My name is Hebe."

Jack wracked his brain for why he knew the name. His eyes widened when he realized where he knew it from. "Goddess of Youth."

"Very good. You are well read for a pirate."

"Pirate's know treasure."

"You think I'm a treasure?" Jack didn't like to see Dahlia's face marred by the look that could only be known as disdain.

Jack nodded, forcing his cockiness to win out over fear. "You have a certain fountain…"

Hebe raised her hand, halting his words. "I know why you're here Jack." She told him closing the gap between them. Jack felt his heart speed up when he felt her hand drop to the hem of his pants. "What will you give me to get to my fountain?" Innuendo echoed through her words as her hand slipped down against the fabric of his pants, her hand gripping him through his trousers.

Jack stared down at Dahlia's face in shock but something about the eyes was wrong. 'It's not her.' His mind screamed and he stepped out of Hebe's reach. "What do you want?" his voice cracked slightly.

The woman laughed and turned to walk towards an ornate chair Jack hadn't noticed before. "Well you've given away your soul for the gift of a ship, so I don't know how much more I could take from you for the gift of immortality." Jack stood silently as the woman seemed to lose herself in thought. He saw a light in her eyes as an idea struck her. "But of course."

"What?"

"Love, Jack. You give me your love."

"You give me the gift of immortality and I will give you my love freely. I'll love you forever."

A mischievous glint played in the slightly off blue eyes of the Dahlia look-a-like. "The fountain isn't here, this is just my home. Take this." She said handing him a rolled map that had appeared in her hand. "Bring me the water from the fountain you find and I will give you what you wish."

"That's it?"

"That is it. I've already taken my payment." Hebe told him. She got to her feet and moved to stand directly in front of him. "You give things away so freely Jack. I don't know if you realize this."

Jack stared at her, eyes narrowed in confusion. Her face looked sad, almost haunted looking. "I don't give away anything I think I need."

She smiled sadly. "That's the worst part." She turned and walked back towards the window. "Go. Your friend is waiting for you."

Jack saw her wave her hand and then felt the hard ground beneath him. He was staring up at the sky peeking through the trees; Barbossa's face came into view. "I found it." He said getting to his feet. Jack passed the rolled up map to Barbossa and began the trek back down towards the shore, adrenaline pumping through his veins. He could hear Barbossa asking question after question as he tried to keep up with Jack but the only thing Jack could think of was telling Dahlia about what he had seen.


End file.
